guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
God's statue
Basics At various places around Tyria you can find statues of the 5 Gods: *Balthazar - God of War and Fire *Dwayna - Goddess of Life and Air *Grenth - God of Death and Ice *Melandru - Goddess of Nature and Earth *Lyssa - Goddess of Beauty and Illusion Some of the statues are whole, some are broken (especially in ruined post-searing Ascalon). Note: Also in some rare places you can find beautiful murals of the 5 gods, although these are eyecandy only, and have no function. Statue Status The statues change their appearance depending on whether your territory has the Favor of the Gods. If yes, then the statues become "active" and you may interact with them, otherwise they are "inactive" (see images below): *'Balthazar': Statue will be burning with flames, eyes glowing. *'Dwayna': Statue will be erect and have water running between its branches. Without favor, her statue will be rubble. *'Grenth': Statue will have white mist flowing from it, eyes glowing. *'Melandru': Statue will have water flowing through its branches and the tree will sprout leaves. *'Lyssa': Statue will have a golden light (with glittering sparks falling) at the base and her figure will be lit with a white light. Without the favor, the statue will be dark and engulfed in a thorny vine. Gods' Avatars If a statue is "active" (this means if your territory has the Favor of the Gods) you can summon the god's avatar at his statue to interact with it. You do this by walking up to the inscription at the statue base and typing "/kneel" in console. Avatars can offer blessings (see below), quests or (in the special case of the Temple of the Ages) access to the Realms of the Gods. Gods' Blessings right|thumb|Interacting with the Avatar of Dwayna Avatars in explorable areas offer the following blessings in exchange for offerings: *Offering to Conquest (50 gold): :Dwayna's Blessing - a +3 health regeneration enchantment similar to Mending *Offering to Courage (100 gold): :Morale Boost +2% or reduction of Death Penalty (if you have any) Statue Locations Note: It is worth mentioning that the entire regions of the Crystal Desert and the Ring of Fire Islands being inhospitable to civilization, do not feature any statues made to the gods either in outposts or in explorable areas. Also, the Shiverpeak Mountains do not have any statues in outposts since the Dwarves worship the Great Dwarf and not the Gods of Tyria. right|thumb|100px Balthazar *Old Ascalon (east of the entrance to The Breach) **In Pre-Searing, it's located just inside the eastern entrance to Green Hills County. *Temple of the Ages :-> avatar gives you access to the Fissure of Woe *Majesty's Rest (on the eastern side, at entrance to the island of Bone Dragons) *The Falls (Southwestern corner, in a shrine with a door next to Meghan the Bright) right|thumb|100px Dwayna *Sardelac Sanitarium (called Ashford Abbey in Pre-Searing and also has the statue). :-> avatar gives quest Family Ties *Serenity Temple *Temple of the Ages *Nebo Terrace (half way between Nebo Village and the portal to the North Kryta Province, near Etham the Artisan) *Druid's Overlook :-> avatar gives quest Wisdom of the Druids *Dreadnought's Drift (southeastern corner, beware of Wurm) right|thumb|100px Grenth *Ascalon Foothills (near Traveler's Vale entrance) *Diessa Lowlands (northwest, near Ascalon Foothills entrance) *Lornar's Pass (southern end, east of the entrance to Dreadnought's Drift, down a narrow path) :-> avatar gives you access to the Underworld *Temple of the Ages :-> avatar gives you access to the Underworld *The Catacombs x 2 (Pre-Searing, so kneeling does nothing) right|thumb|100px Lyssa *Old Ascalon (northwest of the Ascalon City main gate, half way to the entry to The Breach) **In Pre-Searing, it's located in Lakeside County by Althea's theatre. *Temple of the Ages *Eastern Frontier (near the entrance to the Ruins of Surmia (Location)) *Mineral Springs (inside Ice Imp cave at the northeastern tip of the area) *Sage Lands (Southeastern corner, guarded by Redwood Shepherds) right|thumb|100px Melandru *Regent Valley (Pre-Searing) (Pre-Searing, so kneeling does nothing) *Regent Valley (Post-Searing) (near King's Watch) *Serenity Temple *Temple of the Ages *Tangle Root (southeastern tip, near Old Joness) *Twin Serpent Lakes (north-western end)